


Sweet and Bitter

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeper!Castiel, M/M, Omega!Crowley, Scenting, alpha!Castiel, domestic life, lawyer!Crowley, mated pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s a normal day for Crowley and Castiel





	Sweet and Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Honey/Blackberries/Bourbon Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Crowley sighed as he observed his mate moving around the beehives in the backyard, unable to help the small smile that stole across his face. He took a sip of Scotch before going to sit back down at his desk. He needed to get this contract typed up.

The clacking of the keyboard echoed throughout the small house as the Omega worked, losing himself in the rhythmic sounds and the lines upon lines of legalese familiar to him appearing on the screen before him.

“I hope you haven’t been working on that this entire time,” the gruff voice of his Alpha alerted Crowley that his mate was inside. Smiling, he turned in his chair to look up at Castiel, staring into the bright blue eyes. The Alpha’s natural scent of honey was now overwhelming, thanks to the collection that he had just finished.

“I haven’t,” he promised. “I watched you for a little bit.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and snagged the glass of Scotch, taking a long sip and letting the bitter liquid burn his throat. “You know what I mean,” he said.

“Love, if I don’t get this done then the client will feel he can’t trust me,” Crowley purred, tugging his Alpha closer. “It’s almost done.”

Castiel huffed, scenting the Omega and groaning as the scent of bourbon hit his nose. “Good. The last time you worked this hard on a contract you drove yourself into an early heat.”

Crowley sighed happily, letting the Alpha scent him and allowing himself the same indulgence. He noticed a new smell. “Is that blackberries I smell?” he murmured.

“Yes, I harvested some from the bees,” Castiel said. “I was going to tempt you to making your famous blackberry pie with them.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up and he kissed Castiel’s cheek. “How did I end up with such a wonderful Alpha?” he murmured.

“Hell if I know,” Castiel snorted. “Demon.”

“Angel,” Crowley mocked, both of them giving small little smirks.

Crowley reached for his Scotch again, taking a long sip.

“Do you have everything you’ll need to make the pie?” Castiel asked.

Crowley thought about their kitchen and what it stored before shaking his head. “I’ll need more flour,” he admitted. “And a few other things. How much did you pick?”

Castiel shrugged. “A good ten pounds,” he admitted.

“Jesus,” Crowley muttered. “I could make five or six pies with plenty leftover to make jelly.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and Crowley laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Castiel softly. “You’re going to smell like blackberries and honey if you eat all that jelly, Cas,” he murmured.

“Don’t care,” Castiel muttered, scenting his Omega again. “Do you need any help?”

“Not of the helpful kind,” Crowley smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately, a low growl in his throat at the thought. “Will you submit willingly, Omega?” he asked, voice rough.

Crowley let a pleasant shiver run through him, even as he kept his devilish smirk and sipped his Scotch. “I suppose that depends on you, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
